Gathering
Gathering in Landmark involves temporarily destroying the landscape (by mining or chopping trees) in order to harvest the Resources found there. Gathering can only be done on unclaimed land, not on Build Sites. Gathering requires Gathering Tools, and every player starts the game with basic tools to help them get started. Regeneration of Land and Trees The land automatically regenerates (heals) approximately 20 minutes after destruction. This means the land you cut away with a pick will eventually be replaced, because the landscape is made of voxels. Any space you've destroyed will regenerate and return to the state it was in before you mine, etc. The same process applies to trees, though a timer has not yet been formally confirmed. Tip: the land around a player can regenerate in some instances. For example, if you dig a deep hole and log out, the land will reappear around you. Typically, this will simply return the player to the surface automatically, but if you find yourself stuck, use the Travel menu to teleport away. Gathered Resources Gathered resources are the raw materials gathered by players. Most resources must be refined at a Replicator in order to be used in either crafting or building, or in the production of composite resources, such as Mithril or Omenstone. Gathered Resources are divided into the following categories: *Tree: Plain Wood, Burled Wood, Striped Wood, Tree Fiber, Tree Sap. *Uncommon Stone: Marble, Amaranthine, Obsidian, Alabaster *Metal: Copper, Tin, Iron, Silver, Gold *Gemstone: Agate, Sapphire, Ruby, Emerald, Diamond :The following do not need to be refined and are only used in Build Mode to build or place props with the Prop Palette: *Common Materials: Dirt, Sand, Ice, and Common Stone Gathered Resource Locations In Landmark the every landscape has at least two biomes and it is necessary to travel to different biomes for some resources. 'Tree Resources' Wood resources are separated by biome: *Plain Wood: Harvested from trees in Jungle, Tundra, and Deciduous biomes *Burled Wood: Harvested from trees in Old Growth Forests *Striped Wood: Harvested from trees in Deserts *Tree Fiber and Tree Sap: Harvested from all trees 'Common Resources' Common resources do not need to be processed at the replicator. They are also separated by biome: *Dirt and Common Stone: found nearly everywhere *Sand: found in Desert biomes *Ice and Snow: found in Tundra biomes When mining common resources used as common building materials, you must visit the surface of the biomes for all but common stone. Common stone can be mined both on the surface and in Chaos Caverns. See the section below that addresses Active and Passive gathering and building for more details on this type of resource. 'Uncommon Stone, Metal, and Gemstone Resources' These are not separated by biome, but rather by whether they are found on the surface or underground. "Underground" resources are found both in Chaos Caverns and in surface caves. Some resources, like uncommon stone and iron, can be found in both areas. *Surface Stone: Marble, Amaranthine *Underground Stone: Obsidian, Alabaster *Surface Metal: Copper Ore, Tin Ore, Iron Ore *Underground Metal: Iron Ore, Silver Ore, Gold Ore *Surface Gemstones: Agate, Sapphire *Underground Gemstones: Ruby, Emerald, Diamond :See the 'Mining Guide' for pictures of the resources and details about tools and more. Gathering Tools There are three main types of gathering tools. #Picks are used for mining stone, metal and gemstone resources found in the ground. #Axes are used to harvest tree resources. #Extractors can be used to harvest any gathered resource, and are faster than either picks or axes. There is also one special gathering tool, the Founder's Pickaxe, which looks like a pick but can be used as an axe as well, making it similar to a slow version of an extractor. :See 'Gathering Tools' for more detailed information. Gathering in a Party When you form a Party (group) with other players, everyone who is harvesting within 200m of each other will get share the materials being harvested. You can tell when your party members are within range because they will have a small "In party" buff icon showing beneath their name in the party interface. This feature allows players to freely harvest while in groups without worrying about distribution. Drops while Gathering Much like getting loot from killing monsters, the gathering process also has a chance to 'drop' certain useful things. Possible drops from gathering include Essences, recipes, and Lumens. It is possible to get drops while simply mining dirt, but drops, especially drops of Lumens, are more likely when mining a vein of ore or uncommon stone, or while chopping trees. Gathering and Building You can not gather any materials found within the boundaries of any build site. *To see if you are within the boundaries press M''' to open the Map. Make sure you have the box for Buildable Land checked. *Anywhere you see the blue outline of a box, you can not mine or do any logging. *The areas with red boxes are "buffer zones in which you can gather though. :See the 'Build Sites page for more info.'' Active vs. Passive Gathering All players have access to some infinite, free-to-use building materials. Most of these look like natural terrain, but some slate and two masonry textures are included too. Because so many of the common material textures share names that have a partial overlap with the terrain materials that are free-to-use, understanding the distinction between two types of gathering can be helpful. :Active-Gathering: - This descriptive term applies if a building material can be actively sought from specific trees, in specific ore veins, or in specific deposits of gems or uncommon stone. When you go to gather these you must aim a gathering tool in a limited area. *By extension, it applies to any composite resources made from actively gathered materials. :Passive Gathering: - This describes all of the mined resources that have extremely generalized locations at best. For example, sand comes from the desert biome, but it comes from any general area that looks like sand and those areas are so broad, there is no need to aim a tool with great accuracy. *All of these resources are gathered, but doing so is passive. For example, any time you actively gather a resource like Copper Ore in a tundra location surrounded by ice, you will also passively gather some ice. Again, though you can plan to go out and gather such resources, the lack of any focused location like a vein or deposit makes aiming a tool vague at best. Most players will gather plenty of the common stone, dirt, sand, snow and ice with little to no effort at all. :See the 'Building Materials' page for more details. Alternatives to Gathering At times, you may be in a hurry to access resources. The following alternatives to gathering offer the same resources: #Using Lumens to "buy" them through the Lumen Station or by agreeing to purchase them via a prompt when placing Designs if resources are still needed. #Looting them from common loot chests, Lost Chests, or Lost Crystals. #From defeating monsters (to a lesser extent). Related Topics *Inventory *Crafting *Replicator *Mining Guide Category:Guides